Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Global Positioning System (GPS) navigation systems are becoming ubiquitous. Though these navigation systems were originally designed and implemented for military use, such systems are now rely upon every day in virtually every facet of everyday transportation. Not only are GPS systems rely upon by military transport, they are also rely upon by, for example, interstate commerce truckers, taxicab drivers, and even parents transporting their children to afterschool activities. Accordingly, GPS systems are rely upon to provide navigational guidance, even on a turn-by-turn basis.